Mobile robots need to be able to operate within an environment to avoid obstacles, perform tasks, identify paths from one location to another, etc. Most existing technologies require complex and expensive hardware as well as complex and computationally expensive software to perform most tasks and navigate effectively. Among many other practical drawbacks, existing systems place most robotic functions out of reach of most low to mid-range robots.
In addition, when working with robots, it may be difficult to determine what a robot is planning and what it may or may not understand about its surroundings. To address this issue, some traditional systems display a limited amount of information about a robot's surroundings. When received by a user, this information may be difficult to interpret, and it may be difficult to take action on the received information.
In yet other shortcomings of existing technologies, it may be difficult to configure a robot with new instructions or operation procedures. Many developments in this area have been made but most existing systems are not cost effective, particularly when it comes to low to mid-range devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.